The invention relates to solid waste material disposal and specifically to processing solid waste material by reducing or reconstituting the material to a raw material for use or reuse in the manufacture of new products.
The environmental problem of waste disposal is well known to everyone. The volume of solid waste material, more particularly discarded articles and products, has grown to enormous proportions with accompanying disposal problems.
The need for alternative approaches to merely burying discarded articles and products in land fills and the like is abundantly clear.